


First Meetings

by HanaHimus



Series: Basketball Idol Cousins [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cousins, Gen, Twin Akashis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Seijuurou and Yuki had never had more than each other when it came to family. So, what a surprise a young cousin must be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Basically an AU where Ore and Boku are twins and they also have a school idol cousin, basically.

Seijuurou and Yuki had never had more than each other when it came to family. Sure, when they were younger they’d had their mother, only for her to...pass when they were only ten. There father wasn’t much, either, seeing as he had two ways of dealing with his boys: pressuring Seijuurou to perfection and treating Yuki as if he didn’t exist.

In laymen’s terms: They were lonely in the worst way possible. Yes, they had friends and teammates they could talk to and see, but it didn’t do much when they needed someone closer. Someone who knew how ridiculous their family could be sometimes (if they could call it a family). And when the issue was with each other, well, that made it even more difficult to deal with.

That’s why they couldn’t wap their heads around what exactly was happening when a woman with brown hair that almost had a red tint to it walked into the house, a smile on her face. It seemed like she knew what she was doing, but…

“Mom,” a redheaded girl next to her sighed, “I don’t see a cousin.”

“Oh Maki, he’s probably just not out here yet!” The woman didn’t seem to notice the two boys on the couch yet.

“No, mom, I don’t see just  _ a  _ cousin,” the girl (Maki was it?) pointed at the two on the couch. “I see two cousins.”

The woman blinked and looked at the two boys carefully, as if studying them. Her eyes ran up and down them a few times, until her smile fell.

“Hello boys!” It took her no time to force a new smile. “Can you tell me where to find your father, Masaomi?”

“Why would you need to know that?” Yuki asked, crossing his arms and legs as he stared at the woman.

“He meant to say he’s in there,” Seijuurou pointed to a door and gave a small smile, “I’m sorry for his rudeness.”

She shook his head and laughed a bit, “Don’t worry about it. Maki, stay with them and chat with some.”

Maki nodded and took a seat across from them in a chair. “I’ll wait here, Mama.”

She smiled and walked off. “You three have fun~”

“Wait, what’s even going on?” Yuki asked, frowning at Maki. “You better explain.”

“Oh, I’m Nishikino Maki and that’s my mother…” She twirled some of her hair, “She’s uh...your dad’s sister.”

“Wait--”

Seijuurou put a hand up to silence his brother. “Are you saying that you’re our cousin.”

Maki nodded a bit and looked at them. “So, it’s nice to meet you, I guess…”

“It is,” Seijuurou smiled at her. This meant more family, right? That would be really nice, actually… Especially since she seemed about their age.

“So, how old are you?” Yuki snapped, obviously not as happy with the idea. Would he try to find a way to not make it worth it?

“Oh, uh...I’m fifteen.” She sat up a bit at the snap. “W-what about you two?”

“We’re sixteen,” Seijuurou smiled at her, “where do you go to school?”

“Otonokizaka High School, I’m a first year there,” she brushed some hair behind her ear, “Mama said you two were first years at Rakuzan here in Kyoto, right?”

“We are, though I don’t see why you need to know that.” Yuki was on guard, too on guard. Seijuurou would think he’d like the idea of another family member that might not be an asshole like their father.

“Why are you being so rude about, huh?” Maki stood up, hands on her hips. “I just want to get to know you guys!”

“Do you want to or are you doing it for your mother--”

“That’s enough of that…” Seijuurou sighed and moved to stand between them. “Maki-san, was it? I’m interested in hearing more questions.”

“Oh!” Maki blinked. “Wait, your names, I didn’t ask…”

He smiled at her. “I’m Seijuurou and this is Yuki. I’m sorry that he’s a bit bratty and rude.”

Maki said down with a huff. “It’s not a problem, I guess…”

“She seemed just as bratty and rude, you know.” Yuki looked her over with a frown.

“I’m just reacting to you--”

Seijuurou cleared his throat. “Now then. Any other questions.”

“Oh…” She blinked and looked at her hands. “What kind of...club are you guys in.”

“Basketball,” Yuki began this time, “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Generation of Miracles?”

Maki blinked at him, a frown on her face. “Uh, no, not really…”

“How have you not?” Yuki squinted his eyes a bit. That made no sense to him…

“I’m not really into basketball, and I guess that’s part of it?” Maki replied. “I’m sure it’s interesting, though.”

“Did you ever--”

“Yuki,” Seijuurou sighed, “she’s not going to know.”

“Fine, then what kind of club are you in?” Yuki watched her carefully.

“Oh, uh…” She blushed. “I-I’m a...a school idol.”

“A what?”

“You know those idol groups?” She asked, face still red. “With attractive people singing and dancing and stuff? I-it’s like that, but usually ran as a club by the students for students…”

“I see, sounds easy enough.” Yuki shrugged.

“Excuse me?” She frowned at him. “Have you tried to sing, dance, and smile all at the same time? It’s hard to do, believe me!”

“Oh? Sure it is.”

“It is, you’ve never…!”

Seijuurou decided to kind of block them out at that point. What was he even hearing…? This whole family being a bit bigger thing was already causing a lot of issues… He just had to hope that it would get better before too long…

Not likely, but he had to hope. He had to hope or things would get even worse.


End file.
